Et ce jour là, ils s'aimèrent
by Alita 19
Summary: One shot Un matin comme les autres avec seulement un détail différent et voilà comment on s'aperçoit que les choses ont évoluées... mais jusqu'à quel point? slash HPDM


Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est un one-shot. Homophobes s'abstenir ! A tous les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que j'en ferais régulièrement.

**Titre : Et ce jour là, ils s'aimèrent**

Harry regardait la lune illuminer le parc, le terrain de quidditch un peu plus sur la droite et au fond la forêt interdite. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses quatre amis, il restait pensif, imaginant sa vie s'il n'y avait plus Voldemort, s'il n'y avait plus à choisir entre le bien et le mal.

Il faisait glisser ses yeux sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui dans toute sa splendeur. Il vit la lune disparaître peu à peu derrière les arbres que commençait à illuminer le soleil levant, donnant au parc une teinte légèrement rosée. Il resta encore quelques minutes, admirant le scintillement de la rosée sur son monde. Il décida enfin qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer.

Il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en s'habillant et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il sortait tôt le matin et allait faire un tour près de l'étang avant d'arriver le premier dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y restait jamais longtemps et repartait rapidement, souvent pour aller s'asseoir, dos au mur de la salle de son premier cours de la journée.

Ce matin-là, il faisait un peu plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée : Noël approchait et avec lui les grands froids de l'hiver. Harry frissonna, rêvant des bras de sa mère, souriante, qui l'entoureraient, le réchaufferaient.

Il fit lentement le tour de l'étang, observant le soleil se lever, devenir plus jaune, pour ensuite aller se cacher derrière les nuages blancs qui couvraient déjà le ciel. Il se sentait bien, tranquille dans la fraîcheur de l'aube, au milieu des timides cris d'oiseaux qui sortaient de leurs nids, n'osant pas encore réveiller tout à fait les habitants de la forêt interdite.

Harry rentra plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller manger : il avait froid. De plus, il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne s'il ne voulait pas entrer dans uns salle déjà bruyante et emplie de conversations passionnées sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais une fois de plus, il n'aperçu que les professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall, assis à leur table, des papiers étalés devant eux. Ils relevèrent la tête à son entrée et lui firent un sourire. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de le voir apparaître à cette heure. Ils se remirent donc immédiatement à leurs occupations tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à la table des griffondors.

Pourtant, il tourna vivement la tête vers la table des serpentards en entendant un bruit de chaise glisser sur le sol. Il fut très étonné de voir Drago Malfoy ici, le sorcier respecté de tous les serpentards, devenu fashion victim et sex symbolégalant les jumeaux Weasley pour les blagues en tout genre sans qu'il n'y ai jamais de preuve contre lui.

Il avait évolué et aujourd'huià 17 ans, il avait réussit à étendre son pouvoir sur la moitié des poufsouffles et des serdaigles. Il avait toujours son air fier d'être ce qu'il était et son arrogance aussi était toujours extrêmement apparente. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait changé, c'était surtout qu'il ne s'attaquait plus à la même catégorie de personne. Il ne s'en prenait qu'aux élèves qui le méritaient plus ou moins. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que le survivant ne l'avait pas entendu émettre de propos concernant les sangs de bourbe ou autres discours mangemoresques. Le fait que son père était enfermé y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Drago se levait. Il avait déjà terminé son repas et il repartait sans un regard pour Harry. Pourtant, celui-ci le fixait, le regardant sortir de la Grande Salle. Il prit un croissant et sortit derrière celui qui restait son ennemi. Il fit attention à ne pas se faire remarquer et le suivit discrètement. Drago Malfoy devait cacher quelque chose pour venir manger si tôt. Tous les professeurs n'étaient même pas encore arrivés.

Le blond traversa quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant la salle des cours de métamorphose du professeur Mac Gonagall. Il s'asseya contre le mur, sortit un lecteur CD et mit les écouteurs. Harry resta un instant figé par l'étonnement de voir cet objet moldu entre les mains du serpentard.

Il se remit pourtant vite de sa première stupeur et se demanda pourquoi il était arrivé si tôt. Caché derrière le coin du couloir, Harry fronça les sourcils: Drago arrivait peutêtre tous les matins à cette heure. Lorsque Harry était entré dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, Drago s'en allait. C'était sans doute une coïncidence, Drago était resté plus longtemps que d'habitude et Harry était arrivé plus tôt. Ils devaient se croiser tous les matins à quelques minutes près.

Harry observait Drago qui avait posé la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermésécoutant la musique. Ses cheveux dorés retombaient délicatement sur son front, la lumière des torches qui flambaient aux murs glissait sur la peau si pâle de son visage.

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna vivement la tête vers Harry qui n'eu pas le temps de se cacher et qui reçu de plein fouet le regard gris acier du blond. Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent pour cacher son embarras et tourna les talons ; il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Harry se posait bien des questions. Pourquoi le serpentard se levait-il aussi tôt ? Maintenant, il était sûr que ce rituel qu'il venait d'interrompre était journalier et il ne comprenait pas la raison qui poussait un sorcier aussi réputé et respecté, aussi glorieuxà rester ainsi seul quand il pourrait d'un seul geste être entouré d'élèves qui l'adoraient.

Harry sourit alors en se dirigeant vers son propre cours. Il pensait ne pas comprendre et pourtant lui-même, le survivant, l'un des sorciers les plus connus et applaudis, recherchait à tout prix ces rares instants de solitude que lui offrait l'aube. Sans doute ne devait-il pas chercher plus loin la réponse. Malfoy avait tellement changé en quelques mois.

Harry poussa un faible soupir ; il était arrivé et il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il éprouva un étrange sentiment de bienêtre à avoir découvert qu'un sorcier était à la recherche de la même chose que lui : quelques instants pour soi, quelques instants seul.

Les deux solitaires soupirèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle seulement lorsqu'ils aperçurent les septièmes années de leurs maisons respectives. Quelques instants à rester seul…Loin de tout ça, loin de tous ces rires faux sur un fond morbide de combat sanglant entre la mage noir et le vieux sage, un lugubre serpent maléfique et le directeur d'une école de jeunes sorciers.

Drago entra dans la salle de cours du professeur Mac Gonagall, dérangé encore par la présence du balafré qu'il ressentait toujours, bien qu'il soit à l'abri dans ce cours réservé aux serpentards. Il aurait du se sentir protégé au milieu de ses « compagnons d'idéologie », mais il ne se sentait pas protégé contre ce griffondor là ; il avait la désagréable impression que celui-ci pouvait d'un mot signer son arrêt de mort. Un seul mot, un seul et unique mot…

Drago cligna des yeux. Le cours était terminé. Déjà. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son prochain cours, entouré des sourires goguenards et hypocrites, des paroles doucereuses et provocatrices. Il serra les poings.

Une jolie fille se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle était sûre que la nuit il devait être plus beau encore. Il croisa le regard de Blaise crevant de jalousie et suant la haine. Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Drago en eu assez et avec un regard dur il leur dit d'aller en cours sans lui, il avait à faire. Il bifurqua à un croisement et d'un pas rapide, sans prendre la peine d'aller chercher sa cape, il sortit dans le parc. Il fallait qu'il respire. Personne n'était dehors à cette heure : il faisait frais encore. Le léger vent qui s'était levé pendant la nuit lui fit du bien. Il se calma doucement, son esprit se vidant peu à peu.

En arrivant près du lac pourtant, il ressentit à nouveau l'espèce de malaise qui l'avait pris avant le cours de métamorphose en apercevant debout, face à l'eau ondulant sous la brise, une silhouette un peu trop familière.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de partir, Harry se retournait déjà.

- Malfoy, fit-il, ne laissant aucune expression transparaître sur son beau visage de puissant élu.

- Potter, répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton.

Harry sentit une boule à l'estomac en entendant son nom ainsi prononcer. Il en avait assez de se battre.

Il se dirigea vers le château mais en passant à côté de Drago, celui-ci lui attrapa vivement le poignet et lui fit face. Leurs visages étaient proches et ils sentaient leur souffle tiède sur leur peau refroidit par l'air frais du matin.

Drago relâcha soudain son emprise, l'air effaré, et partit, d'abord d'un pas rapide puis en courant aussi vite qu'il le pu.

Harry resta planté là, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement et la peur qu'il venait de ressentir en voyant les yeux gris aussi prêt de lui. Si prêt… Il regardait Drago courir, sa robe de sorcier claquer dans le vent frappant le cœur du survivant à chacun de ses battements.

Le serpentards avait passé la porte mais Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Si prêt… Trop prêt. Il sortit peu à peu de sa léthargie et se dirigea à son tour vers l'immense porte en chêne. Il se prit à imaginer le serpentard l'attendant derrière. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, personne ne se trouvait dans le hall.

Il erra dans les couloirsà la recherche d'il ne savait quoi, rêvant de rencontrer le fier Malfoy à chaque croisement, de voir briller ses yeux gris dans chaque coin d'ombre, se retournant parfois en croyant entendre le pas calme qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, mais seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul.

Il voulait le voir. Il voulait lui dire… quoi ? Pourtant, Malfoy devait savoir, il fallait qu'il sache. Tout avait changé en seulement deux heures. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi mais il savait que maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Ses pas le dirigèrent dans un coin isolé et humide du château, coin réputé pour être le domaine des serpentards. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry bifurqua. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici et il mit peu de temps à se perdre. Il tournait en rond, passant et repassant dans les mêmes couloirs, devant les mêmes portes.

Il ne savait pas que ses pas résonnaient dans la salle où s'était réfugié Drago. Celui-ci, la tête dans les mainsécoutait Harry passer et repasser. Il luttait contre l'envie d'ouvrir cette porte, si fine, seul obstacle entre lui et l'autre. Il voulait lui demander si… Un mot. Un seul mot du survivant et sa vie s'arrêterait là ou continuerai pour ce jeune homme.

Drago était assis sur un fauteuil au milieu d'autres. La salle était emplie de couvertures étalées ça et là, de livres éparpillés, et d'autres objets pratiques récupérés par les serpentards de septième année. C'était leur salle dans ce coin du château réservé à leur maison. Il gardait le visage caché derrière ses mains. Il tentait de combattre l'envie d'appeler Harry, de lui dire d'entrer, de lui demander…

Mais alors qu'il aurait voulut se tuer plutôt que de se montrer faible, Harry repassait devant cette satanée porte qu'il alla ouvrir à toute volée. Le griffondor sursauta mais il reprit vite ses esprits, poussa Drago dans la pièce et le colla contre un mur. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, poussé par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas. Drago ne parut même pas étonné et après s'être laissé pousser contre le mur il répondit immédiatement au baiser du beau brun. Ils se parcouraient de leurs mains avides et malhabiles.

Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et plongèrent dans leur âme, les yeux gris acier dans ceux couleur émeraude.

- Harry, murmura Drago, hésitant.

L'intéressé frissonna dans ses bras en l'entendant prononcer son prénom avec cet accent là. Le blond sentit le frisson parcourir le corps qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Je… Harry, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux. M'aimes-tu ? demanda-t-il alors en relevant la tête, pénétrant le regard émeraude.

Un seul mot. Un seul mot du survivant et sa destinée était décidée.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et ses yeux s'humidifièrent malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais il ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler malgré ses efforts pour les retenir.

- Drago…

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond en un doux baiser et souffla un « oui » tremblant d'émotion contenue. Et ce fut alors avec une tendresse qu'aucun des deux n'avaient encore jamais goutté qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Leurs mains devenaient douces dans leurs mouvements et ils se déshabillèrent dans une lenteur amoureuse, le feu s'intimidant soudain devant les deux corps dévoilés.

Ils s'enlaçaient, se caressaient tendrement, s'aimant d'une douce passion, calme et enivrante, de celles qui savent qu'elles existeront toujours, malgré les obstacles, malgré le danger et enfin malgré la mort. Drago dirigea Harry vers un amas de coussins et de draps froissés accumulés dans un coin de la pièce. Ils s'allongèrent et s'épanouirent sensuellement dans les caresses de leurs corps nus, de leur ventre, de leurs cuisses.

La température de la pièce montait pendant que leurs lèvres se cherchaient pour mieux découvrir ensuite le corps de l'autre. Ils se touchaient avec un plaisir charnel qui les réunissait dans un monde sans matière où seuls leurs deux corps y formaient un tout inséparable.

Drago passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps de Harry et ils frissonnèrent sous ce geste plein de promesses. Il caressa lentement le torse du brun qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et Drago harmonisait son souffle avec celui du survivant tandis que ce dernier passait ses mains sur sa taille et sur ses hanches. Ils avaient tout leur temps, ils avaient l'éternité.

Mais la peau douce des cuisses de Drago caressa un peu plus haut celles de Harry qui ferma les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui l'électrisa durant un dixième de seconde. Le blond s'en aperçu et commença à préparer doucement le griffondor qui grognait de plaisir. Drago sentit lui aussi le désir monter en luiécrasant au fur et à mesure toutes les barrières de protection dont il s'était entouré, en voyant Harry se mordre les lèvres, en sentant tous les muscles du beau jeune homme se contracter à chaque vague de plaisir qui le pénétrait.

Il laissa alors échapper un grognement à son tour et se mordit immédiatement la lèvre inférieure. Harry ouvrit les yeux et en un regard, plus de sentiments étaient passés qu'en sept de haine. Drago écarta un peu plus les cuisses du brun qui le regardait, confiant. Il le pénétra alors aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Il le regardait et il éprouvait ce en quoi tant de gens ne croyaient plus. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry qui l'embrassa amoureusement.

Ils firent l'amour comme jamais ils n'avaient imaginé le faire un jour. Ils avaient pensés qu'ils tomberaient peutêtre amoureux d'une femme et qu'alors ils jouiraient d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, ils faisaient l'amour, donnant tout leur être l'un à l'autre, poussant des soupirs de plaisirs, des soupirs qui tremblaient parfois sous la vague qui les submergeait.

Drago et Harry sentirent monter quelque chose du plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient l'amour, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre de peur de se perdre, laissant des larmes chaudes glisser lentement le long de leur joues.

Drago sentit le corps de Harry trembler sous lui et il le regardait qui rejetait la tête en arrière, se cabrant, agrippant son dos. Il sentit ce quelque chose qui sortait des profondeurs de son être continuer son ascension et peu à peu atteindre des limites que jamais Drago n'aurait pensé laisser franchir. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient l'amour, laissant la passion partir de leur bas ventre et se répandre dans tout leur corps.

En un dernier mouvement, ils jouirent ensemble, se mettant enfin à nu, dévoilant tout ce qu'ils avaient à donner, tout ce qu'ils avaient à s'offrir. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre à présent et leur cri les lia à jamais. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient l'amour tout simplement parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Voilà, ba je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut mais j'espère que ça vous plut. Bisous à tous.


End file.
